


Kisses: Chocolate or not

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Smirking, Jeonghan nodded, moving closer until he was standing almost right above Joshua. He took one hand out, grabbing the tube of lipstick. “Your lips would look wonderful with this color.” He shot Joshua a heated look. “Even prettier if you’d kiss me with it. I’d show off your pretty kiss mark.”





	Kisses: Chocolate or not

**Author's Note:**

> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167681276342/imagine-person-a-runs-a-kissing-booth-instead-of

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He looked at Joshua skeptically.

“Who would want a kiss from you?” Joshua shot back. “This is good. They get something nice and it’s going to charity.”

Soonyoung held his hand to his chest, miming heart pain. “Hyung! Don’t you love me?”

Joshua huffed but let Soonyoung hobble close to him, only slightly pushing him away. “Yea, yea. Go get the candy. We’ll need a lot.”

Holding onto to Joshua, he snuggled, rubbing his cheek against Joshua’s shoulder. “Got it. I’ll take the some of the other kids too. We can get more than just kisses.”

“Mmm, I’ll finish setting up,” Joshua replied, patting him on the back. “Now go.”

 

 

* * *

Joshua smiled as the girls giggled and dropped a few dollars into the box, taking a handful of Hershey’s kisses each.

“You sure you aren’t offering actual kisses,” one of them asked, blushing but still slightly brazen.

Laughing, Joshua shook his head. “Unless you want my lip mark on a piece of paper or something,” he teased.

They giggled.

“Now that’s an idea,” Soonyoung said, a grin splitting his face. “For when we’re out of candy.”

“I’ll be back for that then,” she said. “My friends too.”

The girls laughed and nodded, causing Joshua to blush a bit.

“Maybe,” he answered back laughing with them, but slyly digging his elbow into Soonyoung’s side, holding onto his hip to keep him close.

They walked away, waving and bowing politely.

“Seokmin has this lipstick he stole from his sister for the fun. We can use that,” Soonyoung said, trying to pull himself away from Joshua’s elbow. He whined, “Hyung~”

“That’s what you get for offering Soonyoungie,” Joshua gritted out.

“It’s because you have pretty lips,”he said, letting out a triumphant yell as he extracted himself from Joshua’s hold. “Let me go get that for you, cuz we’re going to run soon.”

Joshua reached out to hit him but missed; Soonyoung dancing away with a wave.

 

 

* * *

“Thank you for your donation,” Joshua said brightly as the person took the last bits of candy from the bowl. Damn. They were screwed now. And not in the way most people liked.

“Go get more candy,” Joshua hissed to Vernon.

“On it,” he saluted. “You should give them your lip print until we get back,” he teased.

“I swear,” Joshua fumed lightly.

“You don’t though,” Vernon said, as he walked away.

The tube of red lipstick mocked him as it sat there on their table, the sun bouncing off the silver parts of it. Damn it all. Maybe no one would come by to donate to the shelter.

He collected the money in the box and gently placed it inside their lock box, trying to tidy up.

“No more kisses?” A voice rang out.

Joshua could hear the mirth in his voice. Looking up, Joshua bit his lip. Yoon Jeonghan, school heartthrob was right in front of him. Why?

“We’re getting more candy,” Joshua replied, “if you’d like to swing back for it later we can write you an IOU.” He smiled.

“How about a real kiss in exchange?” He grinned back at Joshua, putting his hands in his jean pockets. “I’ll pay triple since it’s for a good cause.”

“A ki-ki-kiss,” Joshua sputtered.

Smirking, Jeonghan nodded, moving closer until he was standing almost right above Joshua. He took one hand out, grabbing the tube of lipstick. “Your lips would look wonderful with this color.” He shot Joshua a heated look. “Even prettier if you’d kiss me with it. I’d show off your pretty kiss mark.”

Joshua felt blood rushing to his face. Oh god. One of the school hotties was asking Joshua to kiss him. With lipstick on. “I-I don’t know,” he said softly, head going down to his hands, as he nervously twiddled his fingers, “Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Nah,” Jeonghan said. “I’d love for you too.” He bent down, looking Joshua in the eye as much as he could. “I wanted a kiss from you for a while now. If you wanted to know.” He grinned boyishly. “You’re really cute.” Holding out the tube, he asked, a bit shyly, “Can I?”

This was Joshua’s chance to kiss Yoon Jeonghan, the dude who turned his head and who made Joshua want. The guy in return who just called Joshua cute and said he wanted a kiss from him. Enough to show it off if he got a kiss too. Looking, Jeonghan firmly in the eye he nodded.

Jeonghan gently took his chin, opening the tube with his teeth.

Joshua’s lashes fluttered as he felt the tip of the lipstick hitting his lips.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Jeonghan said quietly.

Joshua looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

“You look good enough to eat and it’s not helping my concentration,” he said. “It’s a sight. A hot one,” he said with a small groan, continuing to paint Joshua’s lips with red. Jeonghan let go of his chin once he was satisfied. “There.”

“Where did you want the kiss,” Joshua asked, going in close.

Jeonghan eyes lit up, mouth spreading into a smile. He tapped his lips with his thin fingers.

Joshua crooked his fingers, beckoning Jeonghan in. “Lean down.”

Leaning down, Jeonghan braced himself against the table, waiting for Joshua’s kiss.

Joshua moved in, kissing Jeonghan on the corner of his lips, trying to be gentle so he could leave a kiss mark half on his lips and half on Jeonghan’s cheek. Pulling away, he smiled. It was perfect. “There. A kiss mark.”

“You missed a spot though,” Jeonghan pouted.

“I don’t kiss until the first date,” Joshua teased. “This was for a good cause. Make sure to leave your donation for the shelter in the box.”

“And my number,” Jeonghan said. “I should leave that for you though. Call me. I’ll take you out on that date for sure.” He winked and then walked away, the red kiss mark like a brand.

* * *

“We’re back,” Vernon said, hefting up a bag.

Turning around, Joshua took the bag from him.

“Whoa,” he said, eyes bugging out. “Did you kiss someone?”

Joshua smiled, not answering him. They’d see Jeonghan sooner or later. Joshua had a feeling he’d be back for another round.


End file.
